Answering Reviews
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: I'm answering to my reviews to Season 6 of my Story about the problems I have with Star Wars the Clone Wars Now when I made this I got some criticism for doing it but I do beleive that my criticisms were just and meaningful and they were my opinions and I figure that people would understand my poit of view some of the reviews have understood what meant this stories about that.


1987 Eastern Conference Finals.

A/N before we start let me say that I am sorry I couldn't make this 100% Star Wars sorry I thought I could but I couldn't make it no earth stuff be mentioned sorry but at one point I think when I'm done with the My Edits stories I'll start a full star wars story cause that's my goal to keep my same humor without crossing Earth anyways sorry but I hope you still liked this story.

And let me answer some of your reviews to season 6 since I forgot to do it in the last Chapter.

* * *

Yaya The Elf:

1) We're not "supposed" to hate the Seppies. We're "supposed" to think they are evil and awesome, which they are. And we're "supposed" to be against them because in the Original Trilogy, we rooted for the Jedi and hated the Sith, so when new movies came out with Sith and Jedi... guess who's going to be loved and who is going to be despised?

* * *

A/N This was her first point in the review first of all I don't think the original trilogy mentioned the word Sith but maybe they did I dunno but even if they did why are we suppose to think there "Awesome" why would we think The Separatist and Count Dooku are awesome or as you teens so lovingly put it the "best show ever" seriously everytime I see a video of some asshole teen actually saying the show greats makes me think they just like Lightsaber fights and not a story I mean I know we're suppose to hate Dooku, Ventress and Grievous but that isn't stated until they do something bad about an hour into the film aren't we suppose to know why there bad earlier than that?

And plus like I said if you like this show and so many critics love it so then I am convinced that they just like lightsaber battles which means we don't like Star Wars we just like the fights and the action.

* * *

Yaya The Elf

2) Ahsoka's not the main character. Anakin is. So obviously she's not going to be in every episode. Not even Anakin is in every episode, which is because the point of the Clone Wars TV show is to show everyone's point of view on the war, even the villains, like Ventress and Dooku, and minor characters, like the clones.

* * *

A/N Well see if it is Anakin's story then why isn't he in every episode?

I know I said Ashoka should be the main character but I also think it would be a good idea to show other Jedi without the interpretation you just wanna sell toys.

Ashoka should be the main character cause we've already endured the terrible and awful story told by George Lucas the story of Anakin Skywalker we already have been told his story so I think it should be Ashoka's cause then they'll overlap each other in episode III to her fate.

Plus she's the padawan she's the kid that's around the age of people that'll most likely watch this show so why not there's no excuse I mean she isn't a good character but that's because they don't work on her they don't care all they do is tell the same story with her but there is no character development so we don't get to know her or care until she dies then George Lucas and Fioni would have pulled off a miracle cause they made a innocent kid die who had no character and we care only because she's a child so after series finale don't be surprised if your mom sheds tears.

* * *

Yaya The Elf

3) Ahsoka HAS gotten character development. MAJOR character development. She started off as an annoying, whiny, impulsive little girl into a mature, well rounded and kind hearted young lady. And she DOES have traits that are good that have stuck with her for the whole series, like her optimism and selflessness.

* * *

A/N well about her being whinny yeah I get ya she was a whinny person in the movie but by no means was she selfish even in the godawful movie but I don't think we got to see her change we were told she was like one minute she's a little lame verison of Anakin Skywalker then the next she now has optimism and selflessness you see we were just told she changed and show but never saw how plus it didn't help that she dressed like a hooker for 3 seasons im happy they changed her uniform and toned down her read cause it was too much it took me a while to know it was Ashoka Tano not Snooki.

Anyways she hasn't got any that the audience can see and basically who cares we never see her or get to know her as a person we're just told that she changed we never see a change in her character in an episode kinda like Episode II where we're told Anakin and Obi-Wan had wacky adventures that we'll never get to see.

* * *

Yaya The Elf:

4) Ahsoka did not have much action in season 4, I admit that. But quit complaining about it, because, according to the creators of the show, she's HUGE in season 5. So quit whining, get on your butt and enjoy the show.

* * *

A/N the creators just say that so people would watch it she doens't play a huge part in the story but she could be the writers just don't care just make her be captured and we'll automaically care about her and not need to know her as a person.

And plus what they write isn't Star Wars it's an abomination for the reasons I just it isn't Star Wars the dialog isn't good and it's clearly rushed to get to the action scenes.

I understand you weren't insulting me writing this and I'm happy about that cause I got nothing against you and you'r the only person to actually review my one-shot with a meaning and point but I kinda disagree with I ain't offended I'm just disagreeing as for enjoy the show it's kinda hard I enjoy when Star Wars is being ruined before my very eyes and it could be saved if the writers and the producers made an effort to make it better.

She also asked as I think many of you might have to why do I criticize The Clone Wars if I hate it so well I don't hate it hate it I like it cause it's Star Wars and the environment is a place of vast buildings and a way of life I've never seen its just a charming simplicity to it which I enjoy even though it's too clean and sterol I'm of course talking about the Prequels but I just liked the environments and want to interact with these characters and write about them though Ashoka has no character she's in my story for a reason and she serves more of a purpose on my Stories then on the Show.

I don't hate her review I just thought I should answer it.

Now on to another user

* * *

Hikari Murasaki

Ok, about what you related to in the essay I have to partly disagree. The protagonist doesn't always have to be awesome, and it could be just me because I don't care about the protagonists stuff too much. I do agree about the awesome characters being beaten up just for some plot twist is bad though.

About Ahsoka, which is your main point, I just have to say it's all personal idea... But need I remind you that the series IS made to make money, so in some way they make up the movie for that purpose.

I am just here mainly to tell you the usage of the comma. Have a good day.

* * *

A/N this review I kinda don't have allot of disagreements about cause he is right the series is only made for money so I do agree with you there.

On the other hand I didn't say a protagonist doesn't need to be Awesome I mean look at episode IV's Luke Skywalker he wasn't awesome it's just cause he blew up the Death Star and carried a lightsaber it was what he did was so awesome not the character itself.

Luke's character is great and perfect In every way his kind and mindful and smart I like Luke and what the things he did while they were awesome I liked his character before he did all that he was a great character and could relate to him a protagonist doesn't need to be a badass but needs to be relatable and have a personality.

As for the characters like Obi-Wan and Anakin being captured yeah that is aggregating as I said I agree with you there.

Overall thanks for your review yours and Yaya's for being open and not threatening me with a hollow threat saying for me to leave the site.

I made this little answering review thing to help people understand what I meant and debate a little with your reviews which I lacked in my past criticisms of Star Wars.

I'm aware when I did my Star Wars rants before I didn't have a meaning or a proper argument so in a way while I hate to say it but i didn't put up a good argument and say what I should have said hopefully here and In Season 6 I got out everything in a calm, nice and proper way so everyone can understand thank you and GoodNight.

As for my Stories I am right now working on the last chapter of

"Two men a Women and a baby walk into a Hut"

I am working on it now and it will be up at some time maybe not in a few days but soon.

As for my Edits like I said I will still return to working on that story right after I'm done with the other one.

And yes I am aware no one cares :-D


End file.
